Hogwarts Musical
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: Hermione never went to Hogwarts in first place. She and Harry meet on a new year’s party. This is the plot of High School Musical, with Harry Potter characters, and a few twists. R&R please


**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter, or the High School Musical.**

**Summary: **Hermione never went to Hogwarts in first place. She and Harry meet on a new year's party. This is the plot of High School Musical, with Harry Potter characters, and a few twists.

**Hogwarts Musical**

**Chapter one: The start of something new**

In a muggle winter resort

"Hermione, please put your book away!" Jane Granger said

"But I am nearly finished" the girl answered and her mother took the book out of her hands.

"There is a kids party going on I laid your nice clothes on the bed!"

"But mum a kids party? I am a little too old for that!"

"Ok young adults party! Now get going!"

"Can I at least have my book back?" Hermione asked and her mother gave her the book "Thank you!" she answered and went to change.

--The same time in the gym of the hotel---

There were a boy and a man with brooms, everyone would think they are crazy, but to them this was normal live. They practiced some difficult moves for the next game, when the boy's mother came in.

"Boys are we only here to play more Quiddich?" Lily Potter asked

"Yes!" came the reply from both.

"Harry, there's a teen party going on!" Lily said

"Just one move, mum!"

"Ok one, and only one! Is that clear to you too James?"

"Yes, very clear!" James said, afraid of what his wife would do if he didn't do as she said.

So they practiced the move and then Harry went to change into his other clothes.

-----A little while later, at the teen party----

Hermione came in with her book, at sat her self into a cozy chair and began to read.

Harry came in on the other side of the room, looking at the two people on the stage doing karaoke. When the finished the moderator said

"Who is going next?" Nobody answered, but a light went through the room and it stopped at Harry, who said

"I don't sing!" but was showed up the stage non the less. Meanwhile the second light stopped on Hermione, who was so surprised and was showed up the stag too. She folded her arms unsure of what to do. Then the music started and Harry thought _Just for the good sports_ andbegan to sing

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Then he was half way of the stage, when Hermione thought _what wrong can it do _and also started to sing

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

Harry amazed by her voice came back and sang along

[Harry

_Oh_

[Hermione

_To all the possibilities, oh_

[Both

_I know_

[Hermione

_That something has changed_

[Both

_Never felt this way_

[Hermione

_And right here tonight_

[Both

_This could be the_

_Start of somethin' new_

[Hermione

_It feels so right_

[Both

_To be here with you - oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

[Hermione

_I feel in my heart_

[Both

_The start of somthing new_

[Harry

_Oh, yeah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that - um_

_We'd both be here tonight - yeah_

[Hermione

_And the world looks so much brighter_

[Harry

_Brighter, brighter_

[Hermione

_With you by my side_

[Harry

_By my side_

[Both

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

[Hermione

_I know it for real_

[Both

_This could be the_

_Start of somethin' new_

[Hermione

_It feels so right_

[Both

_To be here with you - oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

[Hermione

_I feel in my heart_

[Both

_The start of som__e__thing new_

[Harry

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Til it happened to me_

_Ohhh, yeah_

[Both

_I didn't know it before_

[Hermione

_But now it's easy to see_

[Both

_Oh__I_

_t's the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you - oh_

_And now lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

[Harry

_So right - oh_

[Hermione

_To be here with you - oh_

[Both

_And now lookin' in your eyes_

[Hermione

_I feel in my heart_

[Harry

_Feel in my heart_

[Hermione

_The start of somethin' new_

[Harry

_The start of somethin' new_

[Hermione

_The start of somethin' new_

[Harry

_Somethin' new_

The song ended and everyone clapped. They introduced each other over the noise

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Then they went out for the countdown.

"10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Happy new year!" they both said and looked awkwardly at the kissing couples.

"I am going to say Happy new year to my mum!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too. I mean to my mum, and dad. Hey can I have your phone number?"

"Ok!" they both took out their cell phones and exchanged numbers with pictures.

"So where do you live?" Harry asked, but Hermione was already gone.

* * *

So what do you think?? I know I am bad to start yet a new story, but I have been sp fascinated by the High School Musical, I thought I make it to a Harry Potter fan fiction. 

So please review and tell me if I should continue.


End file.
